


"Magnadyne."

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuAnn Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 3, Day 3 - Sweets, Dessert & Sweets, English is hard, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Rain, Short & Sweet, ShuAnnWeek2019, ShuAnnWeek2k19, There's a joke somewhere, had no idea how to tackle this, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: "Heavy earth spell. Affects one foe."Because sometimes a sweet cheat on a rainy day is good. That also applies when your boyfriend is coming to the city as part of his vacations, and he's drenched, and he has your favorite sweet. But still doesn't know much about you or family. (Day 3 - Sweets/Coffee)





	"Magnadyne."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sweets
> 
> This was a Coffee prompt. Then it became Sweets. Then it returned to Coffee. Then that Coffee draft went past the prompt so hard that became another draft on his own. Then writer's block hit me, then I read someone drinking a lot of coffee. Anyways, here's the plate cleanser for the angst of yesterday.

_ “Why do you like sweet stuff?” _

_ “You asking that because I’m eating my crepe or because I like you?” _

_ “Mmmm… A little bit of both. Mostly the first.” _

A light blush came out from Ann’s face visible even when she tried to hide behind her ‘Triple Double Strawberry Cheesecake crepe’ bought by his boyfriend, the former leader of the Phantom Thieves, Ren Amamiya. The weather of July was a blessing a curse for them after the weather report announced torrential rains for the week that unfortunately concur with his travel to Tokyo for spring vacation.

And while the rains didn’t get Ann on her route to Leblanc’s -mostly because of her handy umbrella and the emergency hoodie she carried on her school bag-, one sudden rain got her loved one while in the route to get her a surprise crepe.

After a quick run to the hot bath in Yongen, he finally got into the attic and enjoyed the company of her girlfriend and her crape, completed with little bits she shared with him and some quick kisses in between. Thank god he sent Mona with Futaba for the week.

_ “I guess… It reminds me of home.” _

_ “Home.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

She took her time between the bits of crepe and Ren staying with her on his couch to explain the many memories between her life in Finland and the travels to Japan. She told him how his father carried the sweet tooth on his family, and how his mother used her influence to keep that sweet tooth going on with her.

She told her how in the many travels between her two homes and the fashion shows her parents worked, the sweets kept her company each time she couldn’t get outside of the hotel. She remembered many of the sweets she tried, from the famous ‘dulce de leche’ from Argentina, passing through the ‘Haribo bears’ from Germany, the ‘strawberry gelato’ from Italy to the ‘dorayaki’ here in Japan.

But the greatest of all, was, of course, the crepes. The crunchiness of crape itself, the fillings of fluffy whipped cream, sweet strawberries and glowing strawberry jam, the portability of moving with one on your hands and don’t worry about the crepe falling or any of the fillings and of course, the lovely taste of everything combined.

But there was one more thing related to the crepes.

She took another bite of the cream with some strawberry. And then…

_ “I like crepes so much, because of my dad.” _

_“Your dad?”_ While Ren already met Ann's parents –after a long video call with them just before he returned to Inaba–, he felt how different were her parents. He noted the calmness and low tone of her mom while speaking, compared to the cheerfulness and teasing for ‘grandchildren’ of her father–something that let Ann too embarrassed after all–. He questioned a lot of times who gave her the sweet tooth to her.

_"Yeah. It's mainly because of him I love the crepes far than any other sweets. He took the sweet tooth of my gramma.”_ She took another bite of the crepe, enjoying the taste while Ren’s eyes were wide as plates. Ann looked at the perplexed look of her boyfriend.

_“Ren… What’s wrong?”_ He snapped out of the confusion.

_ “Is just… I thought your mom was the sweet tooth of your family.”  _

_ “Oh! No, of course, no. My mom loves sweets, but she doesn’t eat them as much as my father and me. Even I remember how my father took me to eat many sweets in each city we went to!” _

Ren still couldn’t believe it.

_“Ren? Oh, so you don’t believe me.”_ She crossed her arms and made a slight pout.

_ “No no no no no no no. Me? Don’t believe you? Never.” _

_ “Oh! So you REALLY don’t believe me.” _

_ “...kinda?” _

_“You dummy!”_ She turned around and gave him the cold shoulder. Only for Ren to grab her wrap himself, out of nowhere.

_ “R-Ren!” _

_ “Is not that I don’t believe you. Is just, there’s still so much about you I don’t know. And that’s good. I always thought that men aren’t people with a sweet tooth but knowing this changes my mind and makes me more happy about being your partner.” _

She huffed. _“Don’t think that cute words can help you of this, Amamiya.”_

A couple seconds to think. _“Maybe another crepe can help me and help you~?”_

She turned to see Ren and his passion-driven charcoal eyes. _“Maybe…”_

A quick kiss and a grin on Ren’s face left almost nothing to the imagination.

_ “You know… Maybe I can be a sweet tooth too.” _

_ “Huh? How so…?” _

Another quick kiss.

_ “Well… You taste so sweet.” _

_“AH SHUT UP!”_ The biggest blush of her life was on Ann’s face, with a reminder to let Ren get her more crepes to enjoy these moments together.

The pitter patter of the rain outside of the attic masked the sounds of a make-out session between the lovers. 

**Who could believe that this started with sweets?**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I haven't eat a crepe once in my life. Antway, something short and sweet for day 3. Get it?
> 
> Also, it appears that AO3 has problems or was me who had problems. Since day 2 was going to publish in day 2 but it got publish in Day 1. Who knows, still works, enough for me.
> 
> Kudos are the chicken parmesan I'm eating. But comments are the garlic in the marinara sauce, AND I LOVE GARLIC SO MUCH. :3


End file.
